Conventional fashion industry employs various creative manual processes to design and produce new clothes. However, conventional techniques are limited to the extent that garment design and production processes are not easily customized, time constrained, and are not reconfigurable easily. For example, customer has to wait at cashier, try various kinds of clothes in a changing room, take a lot of measurements, inaccurately customize the garment, or buy standardized garment to speed up the purchasing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved definition and production efficiency by using some electronic automation techniques, for example, to assist prototype design, garment customization, and garment grading. Furthermore, to increase customer satisfaction guarantee of manufactured garment, various computer-aided methods for customer to input their body profile information and view their appearance with designed garment are used.
Various fabric or garment with integrated flexible information infrastructure and electrode/sensors, various methods of representing customer body profile information in different formats, and various methods for assisting a customer to select properly sized apparel have been discussed in the prior art may be used to enable this invention.
This application describes an electronic process for assisting customer to directly design a customized garment with the help of either human or computer fashion advisor. Thus, the invention resembles a virtual store with a fashion advisor. User can confidently design and purchase the garment at anytime.